


Said

by Redmoog



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/pseuds/Redmoog
Summary: I have a feeling this only works in my head.Thank you for being there for me and being such a kind stranger.





	Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



> I have a feeling this only works in my head.
> 
> Thank you for being there for me and being such a kind stranger.

Do you remember that game we played?  
We learnt things day by day.   
"Hey," I said, "my name is Taylor."  
And you said you were gay.  
There were many things we shared, we said  
Such as how to warm your bed,  
Until I realised I wanted to do this my way  
And I asked you if I may.  
You told me what I wanted to hear and  
That made me feel quite queer. 

I thought, 'I've never felt this way before,  
Whatever could it be?'  
I was not that naive, however,  
I knew that it was love.  
You chased, you nagged, you tried, you begged  
Was I really that irresistible?  
Yes! you said, and took me by the hand.  
You told me you loved me, you showed me your care,  
What did you expect me to do,   
But say yes?

We started out strangers, like everyone else  
"I love you, sexy Taylor."  
Well, I love you, my dear Jake.


End file.
